Si yo no te tengo a ti
by Hey Darling
Summary: Un musico enamorado, una chica de ojos verdes y un grupo en apojeo... Oneshot Narusaku


Canciones escritas por _David Summers_ , vocalista del grupo _"Hombres G"_

 _ **Si yo no te tengo a ti**_

 _ **Te quiero**_

 _ **Solo un par de palabras**_

 _ **Que soy yo para ti (recién añadida)**_

 **Te recomiendo escuchar las canciones antes de/mientras lees el fic.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **La historia si.**

 **Si yo no te tengo a ti**

La música siempre ha sido mi vida, deslizar de mis dedos sobre las cuerdas… -suspiró- la multitud coreando mis letras, mis compañeros junto a mí, entonando con ritmo, con armonía, lo delicado de las letras perdiéndose en el bajo y en el estruendo de la batería y la voz ronca de mi mejor amigo… esto es lo que siempre soñé, estoy viviendo mi sueño, las letras quizá vanas para algunos pero reales para mi llenaban los ojos de la multitud con emoción y algunas con llanto, vibrantes _¿Todo esto hemos creado?_ Con este último pensamiento terminamos la presentación en Madrid, la cuna que nos arrullo desde siempre y gustosa nos recibía cuando nos íbamos de gira por todo el mundo… estos son nuestros mejores años, somos jóvenes y libres.

Terminamos la presentación extasiados, cansados pero felices, cada lugar era diferente, lo único que no cambiaba era la fila de mujeres y si, uno que otro hombre dispuestos a todos para nosotros, no era mi estilo, nunca lo fue, pero Sasuke solía meter a una que otra a su camerino y no aparecerse hasta el siguiente día por la tarde. No me interesaba en absoluto, el feliz, mujeres felices… pero supe, en aquel momento que ella, aquella chica menuda de ojos verdes no lo sería. No lo imaginaba, alucinado por su belleza, que jamás volvería a ser el mismo desde que la vi entrar por la puerta dejándose guiar por él.

Quise detenerla, y eso me creo un caos mental que no me dejo dormir _¿Por qué?. Q_ uise tomar esa pálida mano entre las mías y sacarla de ahí ¿Les ha sucedido? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Hacer de unos ojos verdes su musa en solo una noche? Buscaba un pretexto para irrumpir en su habitación, pero solo termine escribiendo una loca canción… misma que se volvería un hit el mismo día que veía a la luz.

La muchacha de ojos verdes se quedó más de lo planeado, más de lo que mi sano juicio hubiera podido soportar… la nueva novia de Sasuke, mi compañero y mejor amigo… y esa canción cobraba cada vez más vida por si misma… se fue de mis manos, pues ella era su dueña.

…

El bajo rompía el silencio y mi voz salía ronca por la radió que la repetia una y otra vez…

…

Pensando en sus ojos esmeralda y su risa cantureña la canté por primera vez en un concierto donde ella estaba entre el publico…

Nuevamente el bajo retumbo en el estadió, mi corazón latía descontrolado buscándola entre las mujeres del área vip donde seguramente estaría, y la vi, justo cuando mi voz salió, brotando desde mi alma.

 _Yo no tengo nada que me haga sonreír_ _  
_

el público entonaba con llanto en su voz: _nadie que me abrace fuerte y me haga feliz_

 _no tengo nada que hacer_ _  
_ _no tengo por que vivir_ _  
_ _no tengo nada de nada,_ _  
_ _si no te tengo a ti_

La mire, no dejaba de mirarla… y ella no se movia, solo me miraba a mi… y eso me dolia, por que ella me escuchaba pero no alcanzaba a comprender que con esas simples palabras le entregaba mi corazón….

 _solo quiero que estes cerca de mi_

Bajé la vista avergonzado y seguí. Alce la vista nuevamente para enfocarte solo a ti…ahí estabas, con tu cabello rosa amoldado a esa carita perfecta que me tenía perdido.

 _yo no tengo nadie sobre quien escribir_ _  
_ _nadie que se enfade,_ _  
_ _nadie con quien discutir_ _  
_ _no tengo nadie con quien_ _  
_ _intentar sobrevivir_ _  
_ _no tengo con quien baliar_ _  
_ _descalzos por Madrid_ _  
_

Nuestro público cantaba conmigo, pero ella solo me miraba, pude sentir confusión en su semblante, así que desvie mis ojos disimuladamente.

 _Si yo no te tengo a ti_ _  
_ _si no estás cerca de mi_ _  
_ _si no me besas me abrazas_ _  
_ _¿qué será de mi sin ti?_ _  
_ _si yo no te tengo a ti_ _  
_ _para que quiero vivir_ _  
_ _si yo no te tengo a ti_

 _Si yo no te tengo a ti para que seguir_ _  
_ _para que escribir canciones a quien quiero mentir_ _  
_ _para que un par de palabras_ _  
_ _te quiero y no lloraré_

Eso dije, pero una lagrima se coló por mi mejilla… justo cuando la cámara me enfocaba

 _para que todas esas lagrimas_ _  
_ _que caen sobre un papel_

Sasuke encoraba junto a mi sin saber que esta canción era para su ahora novia…

 _Si yo no te tengo a ti_ _  
_ _si no estás cerca de mi_ _  
_ _si no me besas me abrazas_ _  
_ _que será de mi sin ti_ _  
_ _si yo no te tengo a ti_ _  
_ _para que quiero vivir_ _  
_ _si yo no te tengo a ti_

Fue un flechazo "adolescente" aquella noche, pero ahora, un año después cobraba más vida, cada palabra eran para ella, para la alegría del grupo, para mi musa.

Viajábamos por México, y ahí estaba ella, una niña rica que se divertía siendo nuestra manager, y vaya que lo hacía excelente.. Sonreía por el teléfono, seguramente coqueteando para obtener un descuento que no necesitábamos, así era ella.

-No dejo de preguntarme para quien escribiste esta canción- interrumpió Sai viendo la superbowl en la gigante televisión del lobby.

-Muchas de mis canciones no están dedicadas a nadie- me incliné enredando mis dedos nervioso.

-Pero esta no, la cantas con mucho sentimiento- me miró fijamente para después sorber su lata de cerveza con indiferencia, como si el tema no le interesara realmente.

Me relajé dejándome caer al mueble soltando un suspiro.

…

Fue un verano, un caluroso y doloroso verano donde ocurrió, otra de mis canciones sería la numero uno en la radio rompiendo record y ella volvía a ser la protagonista.

Terminaba nuestra presentación y Sakura parecía molesta, a pesar de haber agotado las ventas y que todo había salido excelente, en un lugar tan competido como New York gracias a ella.

Me acerque provechando que no había nadie alrededor -¿Esta todo bien?- pregunté con la voz ronca por el concierto.

-Si…- sonrió dándome una palmadita en el hombro –no te preocupes Naruto- me sonrió, pero había mucha tristeza en sus ojos, se despidió dejándome en el pasillo, ese día no habría reunión con los fans, y lo agradecí, Sasuke estaba insoportable y Sai parecía estar más muerto que otra cosa.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada cuando escuché cosas siendo azotadas en la pared de junto. Me puse de pie corriendo al pasillo y la atrapé en mis brazos cuando salió hecha una furia de la habitación de Sasuke quien con total normalidad se ataba una toalla y salía a buscarla, tras el salía una muchachita de unos 18 años acomodándose su vestido torpemente. Lo mire deseando matarlo, pero no dije nada solo presione a Sakura contra mi pecho, deseando fusionarla conmigo y protegerla siempre.

Lloró en mis brazos. Sasuke nos observaba pero mi mirada le impedía avanzar. Dio un puñetazo a la pared y regresó a su habitación.

No quedamos así, sentir su dolor me hacía consciente de lo mucho que la amaba, pero tenerla significaba perder a mi grupo, perder a mi mejor amigo. Y quizá ella nunca me miraría a mí.

La lleve a su habitación y nos despedimos, no era un secreto que eran pareja, pero oficialmente nadie fuera de nuestro circulo lo sabia, estrategias de mercado según Sasuke… la miré cuando nos detuvimos en el marco de la puerta, enlace nuestras manos y ella no me detuvo. Nos abrazamos nuevamente antes de despedirnos, bese sus rojas mejillas de tanto llorar.

-Mereces a alguien mejor- dije sin pensar, nunca antes había tenido ese tipo de contacto con ella, mucho menos me atrevería a decir algo sobre su relación…. pero verla así, con sus hermosos ojos brillosos y sus labios rojos e hinchados por el coraje… no pude soportar la idea de que alguien la hiciera sufrir, deseaba hacerla feliz, escribir todas mis canciones y que ella supiera que se las dedicaba enteras… pero solo pude despedirme con un beso en la frente.

Sospeche que no la vería por largo tiempo cuando nos dijeron que se había marchado muy temprano del hotel. Bajé la mirada intentando ocultar la impotencia que sentí en ese instante.

No viajó con nosotros en el próximo concierto, no atendía el teléfono, no atendía mis llamadas... Pero seguramente escucho su canción en la radio más de una vez…

Miraba entre la gente, buscando sus ojos verdes inútilmente, ella ya no estaba…

 _No, ya no me llores,_ _  
_ _No me vayas a hacer_ _  
_ _Llorar a mí._ _  
_ _Dame, dame tu mano_ _  
_ _Inténtalo, mi niña_ _  
_ _Quiero verte reír_

 _Abrázame fuerte,_ _  
_ _Ven corriendo a mí,_ _  
_ _Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero_ _  
_ _Y no hago otra cosa_ _  
_ _Que pensar en ti..._

 _Tú, ya estas dormida_ _  
_ _Y yo te abrazo y_ _  
_ _Siento que respiras_ _  
_ _Sueño, con tu sonrisa_ _  
_ _Te beso, muy despacio_ _  
_ _Las mejillas_

 _Necesito verte,_ _  
_ _Donde quiera que estés_ _  
_ _Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero_ _  
_ _Y no hago otra cosa_ _  
_ _Que pensar en ti_ _  
_ _Solo vivo y respiro_ _  
_ _Para ti..._

 _Te quiero_ _  
_ _Te quiero_ _  
_ _Te quiero_ _  
_ _Te quiero_ _  
_

Cierro los ojos, quería sacarla de mí, porque dolía amarla…

 _Abrázame fuerte,_ _  
_ _Ven corriendo a mí,_ _  
_ _Déjame que te diga_ _  
_ _Otra vez que te quiero_

El público termino la canción por mí…

 _Te quiero, te quiero te quiero_ …

…

-¿Has hablado con Sakura?- pregunté vagamente cuando estuve a solas con Sasuke. Se movió incómodo.

-¿Para qué?- me miró cansado –Es linda, es verdad, pero quiere ser exclusiva Naruto, es difícil viendo pasar tanta mujer dispuesta a todo- bajé la mirada.

Respire dejando a la suerte nuestra amistad, lo miré serio -¿Entonces tendrías algún problema si la busco yo?- me miró confundido al principio para luego fruncir el ceño molesto.

-¿Buscarla para qué?- preguntó dejándose caer aparentemente despreocupado en el mueble sin perder contacto visual.

Respiré profundo nuevamente con las manos frías y lo enfrenté.

-Para hacerla mi novia…- solté la bomba, logre esquivar su golpe cuando se vino sobre mi pero no evite que me tomara de la camisa amenazante, no tenía derecho de defenderme, ella fue su chica después de todo…

-¿Qué rayos Naruto?- me acorraló contra la pared.

-La amo Sasuke… y estoy dispuesto a todo por ella- me zafé de su agarre.

-Ni se te ocurra- me señaló furioso.

-Entonces búscala y respétala… porque estoy enamorado de ella y cuando la tenga no la dejaré ir- salí dando un portazo. ¿Yo había dicho eso?

Escribí una canción esa tarde mientras extrañaba su voz cantarina, Sasuke sospechaba que era para ella, aun así la coreo junto a mí en todos los conciertos…

 _Sé que no quieres ni escucharme  
Sé que ya todo termino  
y yo no quiero hablarte  
Quiero escribirte una canción…_

El púbico coreo…

 _y entonces tendrás que escucharme  
y por la radio oirás mi voz  
Intentare tocarte  
En tu pequeño corazón_

 _y una lagrima tuya_

 _Mojara este papel  
Solo un par de palabras  
Te diré_

El solo me permitió controlar las ganas que tenia de mandar todo a la mierda y buscarla en ese momento…

 _y me odiaras cuando me veas  
y ni siquiera me miraras  
Probablemente te reirás  
Siempre te ha gustado interpretar_

 _Pero la película termino.  
y ya solo se oye mi canción  
Frase tras frase  
Va perforando tu corazón_

 _Y sabrás que te quiero  
y que siempre te querré  
Solo un par de palabras  
Te diré…_

 _Como ya era costumbre las voces de los presentes cantaban junto a mí…_

 _Solo un par de palabras  
Te diré  
Solo un par de palabras  
Te diré  
Solo un par de palabras  
Te diré_ _…_

…

Pasó un mes para verla rondando por el set de grabación, justo cuando grabábamos esa última canción… la miraba del otro lado del gran vidrio que nos separaba sin miedo a que me descubriera. Su relación con Sasuke estaba rota, pero ella seguía dando todo por el grupo, la vi levantar el pulgar como símbolo de aprobación, me reí, ya no éramos indiferentes, me miraba, lo sentía, pero yo, a pesar de mis propias palabras, no podía enamorarla libremente, estaba nuestro grupo en riesgo, si Sasuke se largaba dudaba que las cosas siguieran por mucho más…

…

Fue un 27 de marzo cuando la encontré en la terraza de su habitación, llevaba buscándola un buen rato, el día siguiente sería nuestra presentación en el famoso estadio de Atlanta y todos parecían estar descansando, al parecer nadie había recordado que faltaban pocas horas para su cumpleaños.

Cubrí sus ojos por detrás, asustándola. Después rio inocentemente mientras tocaba mis manos intentando descubrir quien era.

-¿Eres tú..- Mi corazón dejo de latir, "di mi nombre" "dilo"- ¿Naruto?- sonreí abiertamente sin tapujos, no podría esconder mi felicidad aun que me lanzaran una bomba en ese mismo instante, ahí me di cuenta que ella tenía un poder sobre humano en mi…

-Feliz cumpleaños- susurré en su oído, muy cerca. Sentí como se estremeció. Se giró con los ojos acuosos recibiendo de mis manos una pequeña caja. Tragó nerviosa y con torpeza la abrió.

-Es hermoso…- susurró llevándose la mano a los labios, intentando ocultar su felicidad.

-No… no es más hermoso que tú- le coloque el dije en forma de sakura adornado con zafiros rojos en los petalos y dos verdes simulando unas diminutas hojas. Levanto su cabello al mismo tiempo que me daba la espalda dejándome apreciar su piel aperlada, Dios, deseaba tanto acariciarla con mis labios, rodearla con mis brazos y susurrarle que siempre estaría segura junto a mi… pero su voz rompió mis pensamiento.

-Y…- tragó nerviosa -¿qué par de palabras me dirás?- soltó dejándome helado y nervioso..

-¿Sabías que era…?- comencé -¿Sabías que era para ti?- la vi mover la cabeza lentamente afirmando, aleje mis manos de ella como si quemara, avergonzado.

-¿Qué clase de persona me haría a mi poder corresponderte?- soltó mirándome preocupada mientras acortaba la distancia que yo había creado.

Tome valor cuando entendí el significado de sus palabras -Podría irse todo al carajo- solté acomodándome en el barandal para relajarme, aún sin creer realmente que estaba hablando de "eso" con ella.

-¿Qué me haría a mi?- su mirada preocupada me decían todo lo que había detrás de esa simple frase -Estoy con Sasuke… pero no puedo más… no hay nada que me haga más feliz que verte cuando me observas, aún con cosas tan simples como ver la tv o comer una hamburguesa…- sonrió nostálgica.

-¿Soy tan obvio?- me rasqué el cabello nervioso

-Lo eres… y me encanta- pero su rostro estaba triste, y odiaba verla así.

-Solo quiero que sepas que Sasuke es mi mejor amigo…-

-Lo sé…- se lamentó

-y si dejé que esto creciera fue porque era consciente de que podía vivir con la culpa si estoy junto a ti-

-No puedo hacerles esto- lloró cubriendo su rostro. Lo lamentaba, en verdad lo hacía. La abrace por detrás, acomodé mi barbilla sobre su hombro tan cerca… y la cubrí deseando asegurarla por siempre…

-Solo un par de palabras te diré…- me acerque a su oído –te amo- sentí como su cuerpo se relajó perdiendo fuerza, la sostuve rodeando con mis brazos su cintura… y le susurré una canción que nadie conocía aún pues la acababa de terminar esa noche…

 _Para mí tú eres el mar  
Eres la única verdad  
Mi razón para continuar  
El motivo de vivir  
Planeando sobre ti  
El alivio de mi soledad_

 _Para mí tú eres el centro  
De mi pequeño universo_

 _Para mí tú eres la lluvia  
Resbalando sobre mí  
Y la luna que quiero sentir_

 _Las palabras sin decir  
Las canciones sin cantar  
Y un millón de puertas por abrir_

 _Si no quieres no tienes que responder  
Pero quisiera saber.  
¿Qué soy yo para ti? otra noche sin dormir  
Una escena de amor o siempre un último adiós  
¿qué soy yo para ti? dime que va a ser de mí  
Volveré a abrazarte así, dímelo  
¿qué soy yo para ti?  
Para mí tú eres el sol  
Que inundó mi corazón  
El camino de mi salvación_

 _Acerque mis dedos a su pequeña oreja y la acaricié_

 _Para mí tocar tu pelo  
Es como estar en el cielo  
Entre tu luz azul y tu calor_

La presione en la cárcel que había formado mi cuerpo y el barandal de la terraza

 _Sino quieres no tienes que responder  
Pero quisiera saber._

Tragué cuando la sentí tocar mis manos con una sutil caricia

 _Dime si estarás aquí mañana junto a mí  
Si vas a quererme como yo te quiero a ti  
¿qué soy yo para ti? otra noche sin dormir  
Una escena de amor o siempre un último adiós  
¿qué soy yo para ti? dime que va a ser de mí  
Volveré a abrazarte así, dímelo_

Recargué mi mentón sobre su coronilla, era mucho más pequeña que yo…

 _¿Qué soy yo para ti?  
Para mí tú eres mi hogar  
Donde yo quiero llegar  
Abrazarme a ti para dormir_

La giré lentamente para mirarnos a los ojos…

 _Ahora dime sin pensar si este amor es de verdad_

La solté para enmarcar sus mejillas con mis manos y hacerla gentilmente que me mirara

 _Dime, ¿qué soy yo para ti?_

AVISO: Acabo de reeditar el fic, arregle algunos errores y le puse un poquitín por aquí y por allá, como podrán ver añadí otra canción que me vino justo en el momento!, si prefieren el otro fic donde termina simplemente en la declaración de Naruto lo puedo editar nuevamente, aún que este me gusto más…

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Desperté con mi rutina diaria, me prepare café y encendí mi pc, busque música para amenizar mi mañana y reproduje una play list de Hombres G, recordando mis años de niñez, oooh tiempo glorioso… con una gran nostalgia imaginé esta historia y la escribí…**

 **Nota: Si alguien sigue la historia de Hay que proteger a la reina, mañana esperen la actualización. Hace unos días escribí como 10 paginas de la continuación y oooh sorpresa, no se guardó =_=.**

 **Dejenme un review si les gusto, me encantaría saber si conocen el grupo también**

 **Buen día/tarde**


End file.
